duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 16-20)
This page is a gallery for all Japanese promotional cards between Year 16 and Year 20. __TOC__ Year 16 dm-p1-y16.jpg|Johnny the Beginning dm-p2-y16.jpg|Dodonga Roar Cannon dm-p3-y16.jpg|Chotto Q dm-p4-y16.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash dm-p5-y16.jpg|Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal dm-p6-y16.jpg|Deepsea Typhoon dm-p7-y16.jpg|Bainaradoor dm-p8-y16.jpg|Danganteioh, Super Extreme Q dm-p9-y16.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p10-y16.jpg|Danganoh, Super Special Q dm-p11-y16.jpg|Bachigon, Zubat Tank dm-p12-y16.jpg|Child Festival of Faerie Fire dm-p13-y16.jpg|Dodonga Roar Cannon dm-p14-y16.jpg|5000GT, Riot dm-p15-y16.jpg|Oriotis Judge dm-p16-y16.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p17-y16.jpg|5000GT, Riot dm-p18-y16.jpg|Oriotis Judge dm-p19-y16.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p20-y16.jpg|Jojojo Jokers dm-p21-y16.jpg|Bad Brand First dm-p22-y16.jpg|Wasshoi Mantaro dm-p23-y16.jpg|Saisei, Sacrificial Guard dm-p24-y16.jpg|Hammer Churis dm-p25-y16.jpg|Emergency Typhoon dm-p26-y16.jpg|Rookshop Chessize dm-p27-y16.jpg|Rookshop Chessize dm-p28-y16.jpg|Sidias, Flash of Justice dm-p29-y16.jpg|Barberpapa dm-p30-y16.jpg|Gokkan! Goetoku Q dm-p31-y16.jpg|Tenkuuoh, Super Extreme Class dm-p32-y16.jpg|Chomolanmacho dm-p33-y16.jpg|Pali Nights dm-p34-y16.jpg|Yattareman dm-p35-y16.jpg|Faerie Shower dm-p36-y16.jpg|Yattareman dm-p37-y16.jpg|Energy Stream dm-p38-y16.jpg|Helcopta dm-p39-y16.jpg|Time Stopon dm-p40-y16.jpg|Hammer Churis dm-p41-y16.jpg|Rockcrusher, Earth's Wrath dm-p42-y16.jpg|Keshikasu, Vanish King dm-p43-y16.jpg|Todai Sensei dm-p44-y16.jpg|Dachicco Churis back.png|45 back.png|46 back.png|47 dm-p48-y16.jpg|Chokusin Go dm-p49-y16.jpg|Torkoi, Sound Stone dm-p50-y16.jpg|Loud Noise Noisy dm-p51-y16.jpg|Dark Soul Creation dm-p52-y16.jpg|Justy Luminarie dm-p53-y16.jpg|Beginning the Merabeat dm-p54-y16.jpg|DG ~Time of Judgment~ dm-p55-y16.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon dm-p56-y16.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D dm-p57-y16.jpg|Prelude of Horror dm-p58-y16.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon dm-p59-y16.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D dm-p60-y16.jpg|Prelude of Horror dm-p61-y16.jpg|Joecard dm-p62-y16.jpg|The Churuchuruzu dm-p63-y16.jpg|Golden the Johnny dm-p64-y16.jpg|Arizona Headshot dm-p65-y16.jpg|Alpharion, Lord of Spirits dm-p66-y16.jpg|Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons dm-p67-y16.jpg|Tutankhanen dm-p68-y16.jpg|Cameralife dm-p69-y16.jpg|Legendary Duelist dm-p70-y16.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins dm-p71-y16.jpg|Justy Luminarie dm-p72-y16.jpg|Prelude of Horror dm-p73-y16.jpg|Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction dm-p74-y16.jpg|Batch Hit dm-p75-y16.jpg|Boys to Men dm-p76-y16.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist dm-p77-y16.jpg|Skullbent Gades dm-p78-y16.jpg|Halloway dm-p79-y16.jpg|Hayateno Sabato dm-p80-y16.jpg|Ramp, Medical Device dm-p81-y16.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p82-y16.jpg|Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 dm-p83-y16.jpg|Zus, Misfortune Demon 14 dm-p84-y16.jpg|Savark ~Judgment for Justice~ dm-p85-y16.jpg|Maximum the Johnny dm-p86-y16.jpg|Condemning Thunder's Judgment dm-p87-y16.jpg|Yattare Sochou dm-p88-y16.jpg|Batten Oyaji dm-p89-y16.jpg|Redzone, Roaring Invasion dm-p90-y16.jpg|Gokkan! Goetoku Q dm-p91-y16.jpg|Dachicco Churis dm-p92-y16.jpg|Time Stopon dm-p93-y16.jpg|Arizona Headshot dm-p94-y16.jpg|Levoix, Blue Defense Silver dm-p95-y16.jpg|Sidian Beats dm-p96-y16.jpg|Geared Extreme dm-p97-y16.jpg|Crista, First Squad dm-p98-y16.jpg|Zaessa, First Squad dm-p99-y16.jpg|Bagin 16, First Squad dm-p100-y16.jpg|ChuChuris, First Squad dm-p101-y16.jpg|Lugundodo, First Squad dm-p102-y16.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p103-y16.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw dm-p104-y16.jpg|De Szark, Demon Phoenix dm-p105-y16.jpg|Dusaico, Darma dm-p106-y16.jpg|Dusaico, Darma dm-p107-y16.jpg|Dusaico, Darma dm-p108-y16.jpg|Dusaico, Darma dm-p109-y16.jpg|Ryusei the Earth dm-p110-y16.jpg|DNA Spark dm-p111-y16.jpg|Chocolate House dm-p112-y16.jpg|Three Sword's Judgment dm-p113-y16.jpg|Dream of Joe Star dm-p114-y16.jpg|King the Slotton dm-p115-y16.jpg|Niyare Get, Zero Trick dm-p116-y16.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p117-y16.jpg|Senno, Brainwash dm-p118-y16.jpg|Pakuchita Dm-p119-y16.jpg|Ov Sidia DG Coro40th dm-Coro40th-1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny dm-Coro40th-2.jpg|Bainaradoor dm-Coro40th-3.jpg|Chotto Q Year 17 dm-p1-y17.jpg|Johnny and Joragon ~J's Will~ dm-p2-y17.jpg|Hazard Ou Kabuto / Kabuto's Roaring Seal dm-p3-y17.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff dm-p4-y17.jpg|Kinchora dm-p5-y17.jpg|Grigyan, Darma dm-p6-y17.jpg|Dancing Fever dm-p7-y17.jpg|Illusion, Iron Fist Stance / Teckenia Spark dm-p8-y17.jpg|Dark Life dm-p9-y17.jpg|DG ~Time of Judgment~ dm-p10-y17.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage dm-p11-y17.jpg|Foot Boss dm-p12-y17.jpg|Bikkura Box dm-p13-y17.jpg|Na Hanaki Ri dm-p14-y17.jpg|Hyperspatial Faerie Hole dm-p15-y17.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff dm-p16-y17.jpg|Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie dm-p17-y17.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clockf dm-p18-y17.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D dm-p19-y17.jpg|Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie dm-p20-y17.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock dm-p21-y17.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D dm-p22-y17.jpg|卍 De Rupansa 卍 / Pantera dm-p23-y17.jpg|Diceclops dm-p24-y17.jpg|Donpatchi Ojisan dm-p25-y17.jpg|Franz the 1st, the Ice Fang dm-p26-y17.jpg|Codename Dread Blood dm-p27-y17.jpg|Logic Spark dm-p28-y17.jpg|Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap dm-p29-y17.jpg|Fabula Snail / Gorchop Trap dm-p30-y17.jpg|Gogo Brand dm-p31-y17.jpg|Great Sonic dm-p32-y17.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire dm-p33-y17.jpg|Wa Tanpopo Tank dm-p34-y17.jpg|Gigant, Roaring Car dm-p35-y17.jpg|Gunba Great / Gagun Gun Gagun dm-p36-y17.jpg|Duglass, Darma dm-p37-y17.jpg|Hakushon Mask dm-p38-y17.jpg|Heaven's Force dm-p39-y17.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow dm-p40-y17.jpg|Shoezukyun dm-p41-y17.jpg|Wa Tanpopo Tank dm-p42-y17.jpg|Shiny, Dragon Armored / Edge Spark Dm-p43-y17.jpg|Oraora Jokers dm-p44-y17.jpg|Ghiramessiah Calibur dm-p45-y17.jpg|Devil Hand dm-p46-y17.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor dm-p47-y17.jpg|Sa Kyura Kyurax / Five Start Up dm-p48-y17.jpg|Jack, Bei B dm-p49-y17.jpg|Otentosan dm-p50-y17.jpg|Bonsoir, Dragon Elemental Admiral dm-p51-y17.jpg|Filler Robo Concurion dm-p52-y17.jpg|Necrodragon Devolution dm-p53-y17.jpg|Girial, Funeral Demon / Castoff Ted dm-p54-y17.jpg|Iron Manhattan dm-p55-y17.jpg|Girial, Funeral Demon / Castoff Ted dm-p56-y17.jpg|Faerie Miracle dm-p57-y17.jpg|Metcha! Dangerous Grandpa / Kesshing Zero dm-p58-y17.jpg|Senno, Brainwash dm-p59-y17.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p60-y17.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p61-y17.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p62-y17.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p63-y17.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p64-y17.jpg|Dorago the Great, Dragon World dm-p65-y17.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying dm-p66-y17.jpg|Cyber Tune Dm-p67-y17.jpg|Dorago the Great, Dragon World dm-p68-y17.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying dm-p69-y17.jpg|Cyber Tune dm-p70-y17.jpg|Army, Insect Repellent dm-p71-y17.jpg|Okke Brothers dm-p72-y17.jpg|Scopunpun dm-p73-y17.jpg|Jari, Misfortune Demon 27 dm-p74-y17.jpg|Ahoya, Shell Beast dm-p75-y17.jpg|Rudolgo, Strange Stone dm-p76-y17.jpg|Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance dm-p77-y17.jpg|Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance dm-p78-y17.jpg|Davidaneki, Explosive Sonic dm-p79-y17.jpg|Valchuris, Dragon Armored dm-p80-y17.jpg|Demon's Light dm-p81-y17.jpg|Joragon Big Onehundred dm-p82-y17.jpg|Django Nyanz dm-p83-y17.jpg|Bonto Plantbo dm-p84-y17.jpg|Dupoiz, Darma dm-p85-y17.jpg|Mushimushinonnon / Heat enough to burn to Ash dm-p86-y17.jpg|Big Bang Flare dm-p87-y17.jpg|Shuketsuno Seisai Zett dm-p88-y17.jpg|Dumbre, Darma dm-p89-y17.jpg|Joragon Reload dm-p90-y17.jpg|Jojojo Jokers dm-p91-y17.jpg|Tsukutcho dm-p92-y17.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p93-y17.jpg|Baredu, Daspel dm-p94-y17.jpg|Crista, First Squad dm-p95-y17.jpg|Zaessa, First Squad dm-p96-y17.jpg|Bagin 16, First Squad dm-p97-y17.jpg|ChuChuris, First Squad dm-p98-y17.jpg|Lugundodo, First Squad dm-p99-y17.jpg|Bullet the Silver dm-p100-y17.jpg|Kondama / Soul Femidoro dm-p101-y17.jpg|Surfing Zabunple dm-p102-y17.jpg|Horbit / Kyoboria Wall Dm-p103-y17.jpg|Tentaikansokun Dm-p104-y17.jpg|Ledy Ba Gooba / Twinpact Map Dm-p105-y17.jpg|Invasion Start!! Nyanko Corps / Nyanko Gun Firing! Dm-p106-y17.jpg|Future Blueprint Year 18 dm-p超㊙-y18.jpg|Zero dm-p1-y18.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* dm-p2-y18.jpg|Gachadaman dm-p3-y18.jpg|*/ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* dm-p4-y18.jpg|Hotatte, Shell Beast dm-p5-y18.jpg|Ka Doubler, Red Attack Silver dm-p6-y18.jpg|The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst dm-p7-y18.jpg|Gachapult First Machine dm-p8-y18.jpg|Machinegun Talk dm-p9-y18.jpg|Lambortakkun dm-p10-y18.jpg|Ichigotchi Tank / Let's Goichigo dm-p11-y18.jpg|Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D dm-p12-y18.jpg|Triguard Charger dm-p13-y18.jpg|*/ Kerblock, Nigen /* dm-p14-y18.jpg|Suzuran, Rebirth Faerie dm-p15-y18.jpg|MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge dm-p16-y18.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff dm-p17-y18.jpg|Mystery Cube dm-p18-y18.jpg|MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge dm-p19-y18.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff dm-p20-y18.jpg|Mystery Cube dm-p21-y18.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush dm-p22-y18.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush dm-p23-y18.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush dm-p24-y18.jpg|Captain Kait dm-p25-y18.jpg|Papparapali Nights dm-p26-y18.jpg|Guard Grip dm-p27-y18.jpg|Appo Churis dm-p28-y18.jpg|Necrodragon Ballas Lance dm-p29-y18.jpg|Sin Koku Satsu dm-p30-y18.jpg|Sin Koku Satsu dm-p31-y18.jpg|Tyrant: Maximum the Ryokun dm-p32-y18.jpg|Do Ryuzark, Banzai dm-p33-y18.jpg|Shake Shark dm-p34-y18.jpg|Tyk Tysons dm-p35-y18.jpg|♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle dm-p36-y18.jpg|MANGANO-CASTLE! dm-p37-y18.jpg|Blacking the Johnny dm-p38-y18.jpg|Yattarerobo dm-p39-y18.jpg|Desatspider, Suisin dm-p40-y18.jpg|Washer Ikuzo dm-p41-y18.jpg|Tei-Yonshiki, Shinigami dm-p42-y18.jpg|Super Gacharange Charger dm-p43-y18.jpg|Explosion!! Hardrack dm-p44-y18.jpg|Jager a.k.a. Jet dm-p45-y18.jpg|Gold and Jornado dm-p46-y18.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! dm-p47-y18.jpg|Cebuhole, Zero Star dm-p48-y18.jpg|Evolution Burst - Into the Wild dm-p49-y18.jpg|Spongetom dm-p50-y18.jpg|Tom's Jelly dm-p51-y18.jpg|*/ Pokopi, Nigen /* dm-p52-y18.jpg|Ball Bomb Bomber dm-p53-y18.jpg|Doterabara, Phantom Mirror dm-p54-y18.jpg|Spongetom dm-p55-y18.jpg|Big Bang Flare dm-p56-y18.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! dm-p57-y18.jpg|Matsukoke Lux dm-p58-y18.jpg|Zekkyosuraida dm-p59-y18.jpg|BAKUOOON Mizzail dm-p60-y18.jpg|Zainty Zain dm-p61-y18.jpg|Tulk, the Oracle dm-p62-y18.jpg|VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" dm-p63-y18.jpg|Poongi, Play Music dm-p64-y18.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p65-y18.jpg|VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" dm-p66-y18.jpg|Poongi, Play Music dm-p67-y18.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p68-y18.jpg|Joragon Overload dm-p69-y18.jpg|Gachadaman dm-p70-y18.jpg|Patchinator dm-p71-y18.jpg|Bg Newton Custom Panzer, Dragment Symbol dm-p72-y18.jpg|Ambaran, Zero Star dm-p73-y18.jpg|Maple Chomomijin dm-p74-y18.jpg|Zainty Zain dm-p75-y18.jpg|Cyber Tune dm-p76-y18.jpg|*/ Kyugyodori, Nigen /* dm-p77-y18.jpg|Jogiride Final Fever dm-p78-y18.jpg| dm-p79-y18.jpg| dm-p80-y18.jpg|Hei-Nishiki, Daraku dm-p81-y18.jpg|KAMASE-BURN! dm-p82-y18.jpg|Belladonna, Demon Faerie dm-p83-y18.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock dm-p84-y18.jpg|Bainarashutter dm-p85-y18.jpg|CS-20, Adapter dm-p86-y18.jpg|Oko Ratta Category:Promotional Category:Gallery